Duke Nukem Wiki:Project Levels
Project Levels is a project to improve the pages detailing the levels and other maps that feature in Duke Nukem games. If you would like to help, please inquire on the talk page and add your name to the list below. Project Levels Page names This part of Project Levels deals with the naming of level pages. Points to address include the following: * Design and implement a consistent page-naming scheme, to apply to all level pages. * Create redirect pages under various permutations of actual level names. ** Lower case names, such as hollywood holocaust. ** Abbreviations/common misspellings of level names. * Create disambiguation pages where appropriate, e.g. E1M1 could refer to the first level in several different games, so list them all. Page categories This part of Project Levels deals with the categorisation of all level pages. Points to address include the following: * Decide which categories exist that are applicable to level pages. ** e.g. "Levels" and "Duke Nukem 3D", or "DN3D levels"? * Add all to all appropriate level categories. * Ensure are in all appropriate categories. Page layout This part of Project Levels deals with how each page is presented. Points to address include the following: * Brief description of the level - no more than a couple of sentences describing where it appears (e.g. first level in Duke Nukem 3D). * More detailed description - features of the level, but not a walkthrough. * Trivia - undefined/odd sprites, references, Easter eggs, hidden nooks, etc. * Secrets - repeated from the walkthrough for easy access. * Speedruns - details on how best to perform speedruns (inc. exploitable bugs), list of records under various conditions. * In other games - details of how the level differs between versions (if only minor differences - major differences warrant separate level pages) * Gallery - screenshots from throughout the level. * See also - optional. For related maps (but not the previous/next levels), including fan-made remakes if they exist. Walkthroughs belong on a daughter page to level pages. Project Walkthrough is dedicated to them. Page scopes This part of Project Levels deals with how levels that appear in more than one game are detailed. Points to address include the following: * Some levels appear in more than one game. If there are only minor differences between two games' levels, the Duke Nukem 3D version is taken to be the standard, and all deviations from it are to be noted in the "In other games" section. Wanted pages This part of Project Levels deals with wanted pages. Points to address include the following: * Create all , even if only for the sake of it existing. Templates * - the main template for level pages. It is placed at the top of the page. On the right is an example of this template. ** Requires modification to remove continuity section if blank, for use with Dukematch-only and fan-made maps. * * Existing templates may require improvement and/or redesign. Project participants * Maruno * Nacho See also * Project Walkthrough Category:Projects